Death Experiment
Death Experiment is the second episode in the Spitzer saga. It was initially released in two parts in early 2011. Release Dates Death Experiment was released in two parts in early 2011. The first part came out on January 13th, and ran for five minutes and forty-one seconds. The conclusion, slightly shorter at four minutes and fifty-five seconds, was released a month later on February 14th. On 21st June 2012, a full version of the film, lasting eight minutes and seven seconds, was released. Summary PART ONE The film begins with a flashback to the events from Random Lego Violence, as Spitzer wonders what he's just witnessed. Elsewhere, the other survivors of the massacre have gathered. Donny walks towards Private Tomkinson and asks if he knows where Spitzer is. Captain Cucumber overhears and tells Donny to ask Joe. Donny proceeds to ask Joe if he's seen Spitzer, but the response is a negative. Meanwhile, Bob walks past a strange building. In the meantime, Spitzer has made his way to where the others have gathered and found Donny's helmet (which he removed earlier on in the film). As he panics as to where Donny is, he encounters Donny. The survivors gather to discuss what should be done. Private Tomkinson takes the role of chairman of the meeting. Captain Cucumber ventures that they attempt to get to the bottom of the attacks. Bob arrives, and tells the others of the strange base he's found. The crew walk towards the research centre but are shot at by Sam. Cucumber tells him not to shoot. Sam opens the door and leads them in. Sam explains to Professor K, who runs the centre, that he doesn't think the survivors are Fear Troopers. Captain Alsager spurs his crew of soldiers on, telling them they are almost at their destination. The main bulk are on a single truck, but one solitary soldier on a bike loses control and crashes into a tree, being killed instantly. One of the scientists at the research centre leaves the main room to fix the generator. As he resets the switch, he is set upon by a hooded figure, who disappears after killing him with a single touch. Captain Alsager's truck is shot at by a scientist from the research centre, but Tomkinson prevents the soldiers from being massacred where they were flung by the crashing truck. Professor K gestures to the soldiers to enter, which they do. Another scientist enters, reporting the death of the scientist who reset the generator. Stormtroopers arrive and the battle begins... PART TWO Several are killed from both sides of the battle, before the stormtroopers seize the initiative and start their advance. Sam dashes round to shut a door they are forcing their way into. He calls for the rest of the defence force to assemble at the main door. Sam goes to do something, but Tomkinson follows him. Tomkinson finds that Sam has disappeared and only another scientist's body is present. The stormtroopers finally burst through. Tomkinson tries to kill the first one but is killed himself. As the stormtroopers tear through the fallen door, Bob is killed, as are several others. A retreat commences. In the main control room, the few survivors prepare for battle. Stormtroopers enter and Donny is killed. The remaining four flee the door. Later, Spitzer stares out at the Facility, left to thoughts we know nothing about. Cast Appearances Characters *Captain Alsager (first appearance) *Bob *Captain Cucumber *Donny *Frank (first appearance) *Fred (first appearance) *Joe *Kevin (first appearance) *Professor K (first appearance) *Sam (first appearance) *Santa (flashbacks only) *The Shadow (first appearance) *Spitzer (first appearance) *Private Tomkinson Locations *Devil's Edge Research Facility (first appearance) *Sarnon (flashbacks only) Events *Battle of the Devil's Edge Research Facility (first appearance) *Massacre at Sarnon (flashbacks only) Organisations *Devil's Edge Research Team (first appearance) *Fear Troopers (first mentioned) *Stormtrooper Army (first appearance) *Tierney's Army Category:Films